Wireless communication networks are continually increasing in popularity. Such wireless communication networks might include, for example and without limitation, cellular telephone networks, a variety of types of wireless computer networks, paging networks, wireless email networks, etc. Wireless communication networks provide users of wireless communication devices the capability to conveniently conduct communications while moving through a variety of environments.
Wireless communication networks may include access points through which wireless communication devices communicatively couple to the wireless communication network. Such access points may operate in accordance with a communication mode. For example an access point may be adapted to operate in any of a variety of cellular communication modes or wireless computer network communication modes. Such an access point may, for example, operate in a particular communication configuration corresponding to a particular communication mode.
A variety of wireless communication devices might desire to communicatively couple to the communication network through a particular access point. Such wireless communication devices may be adapted to communicate utilizing one or more respective communication modes. However, the particular access point might, in various instances, not be able to operate in a manner commensurate with communication in a particular communication mode.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.